Titanic/Part 5
Smurfette is grabbed and placed onto a life boat. Suddenly, Hefty shows up again. Glovey: You! Glovey punches Hefty numerous times. Hefty: Enough! There is a another boat for us. Smurfette will be fine on her own. Glovey: It's the only way, Smurfette. You're gonna have to go. We'll get on another boat. Smurfette nods as the lifeboat slowly lowers. Hefty: Gotta admit, Glovey Smurf. You're a good kid. Glovey: Not as great as you, apparently....... There is no other boat, is there? Hefty: Of course there is. It's for first class only. You see, Glovey, I always win. This is the poker game you couldn't win. Glovey looks down as he mutters, Glovey: You're safe, Smurfette. That's all that matters. Smurfette sees everyone from first class depart into the life boats. Hefty Smurf was gone. Gargamel, Vexy, and Nanny. They were all gone. There were no more boats. She sees Glovey was still up there with a few passengers. She then quickly jumps off the boat, and back onto the ship. She lands below the third class hall. Glovey sees and runs down swiftly, while she does the same to reach him. The two hug each other tightly. Glovey: Why Smurfette?! Why'd you do it?! Smurfette: You're involved! I'm involved! If you jump, I gotta jump! Glovey: There's no more boats! We gotta go back to the deck. Er, what's left of it. Let's go! Glovey pulls Smurfette as they run to the top of the ship. The Titan is halfway there to sinking. Everyone is seen either holding on to the last railing on top, or falling to their doom. Glovey holds Smurfette with one hand while climbs the railings with the other. Smurfette does the same to prevent each other from separating. In the end, there were no more railings, and the boat kept sinking. Suddenly, the last part of the Titan snapped in half, causing everyone to fall straight down to the icy water. Glovey: Smurfette! You gotta trust me! We're gonna have to swim! Trust me! Smurfette: I trust you! Splash! Both were under the freezing ocean. A lot of innocents were seen floating, sinking, or trying to swim. The Titan's debris began to form small rafts. Glovey and Smurfette swam up and held on tight to their raft.Glovey didn't look so good. Glovey: Smurfette....... Smurfette: C-o-m-e o-o-o-n-n-n Gluh-glu-vey!!!! St-st-stay with m-m-m-me! Smurfette finds a vest floating in the water with a whistle attached to it. She begins to blow on it to signal for help since she and Glovey were unable to scream for help. Smurfette: I love you, Glovey.... Glovey: D-d-d-don-don't do this! There are no g-goo-goodbyes! We will make it! Smurfette: There's plenty of r-r-ro-room. Glovey... Glovey: N-n-no... St-sta-stay on the raft... You will s-s-sur-survi-ve Smurfette: I'll never let go... Glovey holds on to Smurfette's hands as he closes his eyes. He turned his head and saw everyone was dead. He saw Smurfette shaking. Suddenly, she wouldn't move in the same pace. She kept blowing on the whistle very weakly as the raft slowly sank. Glovey:n-n-no.....! Glovey let's go and swims under the raft to keep it from sinking. Suddenly, a life boat is seen calling for anyone who was still alive. Smurfette saw the boat, but she could no longer see Glovey. The light from the lifeboat's torches showed the shadow of Glovey holding the raft so it wouldn't sink. The lifeboat officers grabbed Smurfette and took her on to the boat. They saw Glovey's body there. Smurfette: Please.... help him... They all looked at him. He's dead... Smurfette: No....! He's alive.... save him....please... One officer thought hard enough and used the oar to tap him. He's dead.... I'm sorry. Look! Another one screamed as he saw the shaking glove grab the oar. "Quick! Grab him! Pull him in! He's barely alive! He needs help major attention! The girl is okay! Get this boat moving men!!!" Soon, the boat was among many other boats. They all headed to the original destination, New Smurf City. At least that's what the signs said. It was mostly women and children who were seen getting off the boats with security. Glovey was raised by a few officers. He was places in a moving bed as he was taken away for medical assistance. Smurfette tried to follow Glovey, but stopped as she noticed Hefty Smurf. He hadn't seen her. She hid and noticed as he searched and asked around for her. She began to run until she tripped and was noticed by the crowds. "Hey! There she is! Smurfette! Smurfette!! Come back, Smurfette!" She began running as fast as she could. Suddenly, she was grabbed and she stared back with a surprised look. How shall the story end? Like this...or like this? Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles